Matt Gilroy
| birth_place = North Bellmore, NY, USA | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2009 }} Matthew Gilroy (born July 30, 1984) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman playing for the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). Gilroy completed a four-year tenure with the Boston University Terriers of Hockey East. A Hobey Baker Award winner and NCAA champion with the Terriers in his senior year, Gilroy is also a three-time All-American. Like many of the prominent NHLers from Long Island, Gilroy is a student of Lithuanian hockey coach Aleksey Nikiforov. Playing career Amateur thumb|Gilroy at [[Boston University]] After a junior career in the Eastern Junior Hockey League (EJHL) with the Walpole Jr. Stars (currently known as South Shore Kings), Gilroy joined the college hockey ranks with the Boston University Terriers of Hockey East in 2005–06. Making the team as a walk-on, he was a natural forward but was forced into the eighth defenseman position – the only available role. After his third college season, Gilroy attracted considerable attention from the NHL as an undrafted free agent, but had intentions of completing his degree at Boston University. In his senior year in 2008–09, he was named team captain of the Terriers and recorded a college career-high 36 points in 43 games, first among Hockey East defensemen and third in the NCAA. He went on to lead the Terriers to their third Beanpot championship in four years en route to the Frozen Four Tournament. On April 10, 2009, Gilroy was announced as the winner of the 2009 Hobey Baker Award. The next day, the Terriers competed for the NCAA championship against the Miami RedHawks. Trailing 3–1 late in the third period, the Terriers rallied with 2 goals in the final minute to force overtime. Gilroy earned an assist on Nick Bonino's game-tying goal with 17 seconds left. The Terriers won in overtime, defeating the RedHawks 4–3, making Gilroy just the fifth player to win the Hobey Baker Award and NCAA championship in the same season. He was additionally given his third All-American honor, becoming just the third NCAA player to earn the distinction as many times, after Rick Meagher (1977) and Chris Drury (1998). Professional On April 17, 2009, Gilroy signed a two-year, $3.5-million contract with the New York Rangers. He had initially been linked to both the Toronto Maple Leafs and Vancouver Canucks in contract negotiations. On October 5, 2009, Gilroy scored his first NHL goal, a game winner, against Martin Brodeur of the New Jersey Devils, a feat that he shares with fellow Rangers defenseman Marc Staal. Gilroy signed a one-year contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning on July 2, 2011. Personal life Gilroy was born in North Bellmore, New York, to Frank and Peggy Ann Gilroy. Matt Gilroy is one of Eight children. His father is a member of the St. John's Basketball Hall of Fame, who was drafted by the Philadelphia 76ers. He graduated in 2003 from St. Mary's High School in Manhasset, captaining the hockey team to two New York state championships. In addition to hockey, Gilroy played lacrosse at St. Mary's and was named team MVP in his junior year, in addition to all-league selections in his junior and senior years. Gilroy wears the number 97 in remembrance of his deceased brother Timmy, who died as the result of a bicycle accident at eight years old. Separated by 13 months, Matt and Timmy played on the same hockey teams growing up and wore the numbers 98 and 97, respectively, in homage to Wayne Gretzky. Traditional team policy with the Boston University Terriers does not permit players to wear high numbers deemed flamboyant and self-endorsing by head coach Jack Parker. However, given the circumstances, Gilroy was allowed by Parker to wear 97. Gilroy also has an older brother, Frank Jr., who played basketball for St. Mary's High School and St. Anselm College. His younger brother, Kevin, joined Matt on the Terriers for their 2009 championship year. Awards *Won the Beanpot with Boston University in 2006, 2007, and 2009. *Named to the Ledyard National Bank Classic All-Tournament Team in 2007. *Named to the Second All-American Team in 2007. *Named to the First All-American Team in 2008 and 2009. *Won the Bob Monahan Award (Top Defenseman in New England) in 2008. *Named to the Nye Frontier Classic All-Tournament Team in 2008. *Named the Denver Cup MVP in 2009. *Won the Hobey Baker Award in 2009. *Won the NCAA Championship with Boston University in 2009. Source: Matt Gilroy's Boston University Profile Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * *Matt Gilroy's Boston University Profile Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Hobey Baker Award winners Category:Players who wear/wore number 97